The other Merlyn member
by AlexArrow
Summary: Beatriz is the adoptive daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. She spent the last five years in the army studying her medical degree. Now she has returned home after a kidnapping that left her scarred forever. When she learns about Malcolm will she become like him or will detective Lance be able to keep her at his side?
1. Prologue

Beatriz Conclave-Merlyn

Bea is the adoptive daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. Her mother and father was killed in a car accident when she was 14. She was also in the car but she survived. She woke up a week later in the hospital with Malcolm at her bedside. At first she did not know why he was there and he told her that her parents are dead and that he is her foster father. He was a stranger to her even though her parents were close to him. She went home with him five days late. He gave her everything she wanted he even painted her room for her. She and Tommy (Malcolm's son) became close and he even tried to let his friends take her out even though she was two years younger than him. She rarely came out of her room thus making Tommy's efforts useless. After the accident she threw herself into her school work and got straight A's. She went to college, but in her second year the army wanted her to join them. She accepted the offer even though Malcolm had a few things to say about it. He has not seen Bea in five years. Bea has a few scars over her body due to the fact that she was fighting wars. The biggest scar she has starts by her left ear and runs across her neck down to her right shoulder. One day she decided she is going to go home, she was going to surprise Malcolm. She also got a job working at the Starling police station.

Date of birth: 23 March 1987

Face claim: Jenna Dewan.

Occupation: Trained army soldier (medical) as well as detective.

**Prologue:**

**28 March 2001:**

Beatriz was sitting in the back of the car talking to her parents. Life was great, she was a straight A student with great friends and also two loving parents. She had a bright future ahead of her, but that all came crashing down on that fatal day.

She remembers hanging up-side-down in the car the space really crammed around her. "Beatriz we are going to cut you out", one of the men said. She turned her head and looked at the man then it all goes black.

**4 April 2001:**

Beatriz woke up suddenly trying to sit up but being held down by a man.

"Beatriz stay down", the man says. She recognizes the voice at Malcolm Merlyn one of her parents friends. She shifts a little feeling her whole body hurt then she remembers something.

"Where is my parents?" she asks looking at him. All that she remembers is that they were talking the one minute and the next minute she was hanging upside down in the car then total blackness.

"Beatriz, your parents did not make it" he says. Bea closes her eyes when she heard him say that, those words just turned her whole world upside down.

**June 2012:**

**Present day:**

Bea arrived in Starling City after five years of being away in the army. She decided that she is going to go home for a while so that she can get her head straight. She climbed out off the cab and paid the driver taking her bags she walked up the stairs and she rang the doorbell. She smiles slightly this had been her home since her parents died, she was happy that she got taken in by Malcolm Merlyn. She did not want to think what would have happened to her if he did not adopt her. The door opens and there stood her adoptive father Malcolm.

He looks shocked at her, he has not seen her in five years since she joined the army. Then he smiled widely.

"Bea! you are back" he says and she feels herself getting pulled into a hug. She hugs him back.

"Yes uncle Malcolm i am back" she pulls away and steps into the house she looks around not much has changed in this mansion she shook her head.

Bea went for a shower after the long day she had travelling home she stepped out off the bathroom wearing only the bath towel. She stands in front of the mirror and she looks at herself. She had become more athletically build in the past 5 years and the shy girl of then was gone, instead a woman who has experienced many trauma and death was looking back at her. The one thing that stood out on her appearance is the scar that starts from her left year crossing her neck and ending at her right shoulder. She got it from a fight when their team was kidnapped and taken hostage to get information out off them. She did not give anything away, or did she...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bea POV:

She finished dressing in a pair of jeans and a black shirt. She knew the shirt did not cover the scar but she decided she can not hide it forever from Malcolm and the sooner he knew the better. She put on some flat shoes and walked down the stairs she wondered where Tommy was. She really wanted to see him they did not end off at a good note the last time they saw each other

-Flashback to 3 years earlier-

Tommy's POV:

He was angry with Beatriz, she left without saying a word to him. He had to hear from his father that she had joined the army two years ago. He had called her and he had said they better meet up he drove four hours meeting her halfway in a small restaurant. He had sat patiently waiting for her when she entered the room wearing her usual wear black jeans and a black shirt with boots. He was glad to see her but there was still a lot of anger in him.

"Hello Tommy", she says to him and she sits down looking at him. She has changed a lot her normally short hair was now long, she did not wear any make up like she used to and her nails were short. And he also noticed that she was not this very thin petite girl he had known anymore, instead she was athletically built. She did indeed look good.

"Look Bea i am going to get straight to the point here" he said, he did not bother to greet her "what were you thinking when you joined the army?" he asked. He heard her sigh and she closed her eyes like she always did when she started to get angry.

"Tommy i decided to join the army because i was asked to. Besides my father wanted me to do my medical career in the army i am just doing what he wishes" she said with anger clearly starting to show in her voice.

"Just because your father wanted you to go does not mean that you have to" he says and he also starts to get angry at her.

"Tommy do not make this a fight please" she asked almost pleading him. But he was past the point of being reasonable he looked at her and he could see the scars on her arm. He then lost it.

"Beatriz look at you, you are full of scars" he says and he lifts her arm up "My father did not raise you for 6 years just to go and throw yourself into a war to safe some people" he said and he looked at her he was expecting her to put up a fight instead she stood up and looked at him

"Look if you can not accept the fact that i am doing this then it is better to end our friendship here and now. Forget about me Tommy. Goodbye" she says and he sees her walking away he wanted to stop her but he knew it would be no good he realized that he had taken this too far.

-End of flashback-

Bea POV:

Bea noticed that she had stopped in the middle of the stairs thinking of Tommy, she shook her head and walked down and toward the kitchen she was hungry and wanted something to eat. She looks at the kitchen it did change a little then she felt someone hug her she smiles as it was the maid that looked after her.

"Hey Sara" she says and she smiles again when the maid said that she was happy to see her again. Sara offered to make her a sandwich but she declined saying that she will make herself one. Bea made her sandwich and she went to the porch where she always sat, she smiled when she saw that her chair was still there she sat down and ate her sandwich.

"Well this is a lovely site" she heard a man say behind her she stood up and turned around and she saw that it was Oliver she ran into his open arms and held onto him.

"Ollie! I am so glad you are here, i have missed you" she said and she let him go and then she hit him on his arm.

"Ouch, what was that for Triz" he asked rubbing his arm looking at her.

"That is for giving me such a scare, i thought you were dead" she said and hugged him again, she felt happy that her friend was alive although they never really hang out he seemed to understand her situation.

"I missed you Triz, i never intended to scare you. You should have also been on that yacht i can remember but then you got shipped off early for training and now i am glad that you were not on it" he says putting his face against her neck like he always did he liked the feel off her soft flawless skin, but this time it was not flawless he pulled away to look what his face had came in contact with.

"What happened Triz" he says softly as he looked at the scar, he took his finger and traces her still purple scar from her ear he thought it ended at her neck but when he came to her neck he saw there was more and it ran into her shirt, he slowly pulls away her shirt to see the rest of the scar on her shoulder.

"Nothing it is a battle wound" she said pulling away and turned around she did not want to see the horror on his face. She frowned when she heard a laugh that sounded like Tommy's but it mixed with a girls laugh, she saw his coming up the steps and when he saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Tommy POV:

Tommy had, had a great day with Laurel and he decided he was gonna have dinner with her and his father tonight. Laurel had made a joke as they approached the house and he laughed he then looked up and saw a woman he never thought he would see again and that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Bea" he whispered softly as he looked at her with a shocked expression he was surprised at seeing her there, it has been five years since their fight and he was sure that she would have never come home again after that in fact he was so sure that he broke all contact with her, he lost her number and threw all her pictures away and he had forgotten about her. But now that she is standing in front of him again he regrets ever doing it. He walks up the last steps and looks at her she had changed a lot since he last saw her. He did not know what to do, but when she hugged him he knew that she had forgiven him and he held onto her and a tear escaped his eyes.

Bea POV:

Tommy looked confused at first and it looked to her like he wanted to run away but then he took the few steps up to her and looked at her again and then she lost it throwing herself on him wrapping her arms around him. She felt one off his tears falling on her neck then she pulled away.

"I am sorry about what i said i did not mean it, please forgive me" she said to him and she hoped he had forgiven her for what she did

"Bea i could never stay angry at you, and it is me that should ask for forgiveness. I am sorry for the things i said you were a grown woman and you make your own decisions" he said to her. She looked at him and she bit her lip.

"Tommy i forgive you, if you forgive me" she smiled slightly at him hoping to break the tension between them and then she felt herself being lifted into a twirling hug and she really felt happy. But how long will this happiness last?


	3. Chapter 2

Author note: Hi so my first official story that i am posting. So let me know what you think and any suggestions is welcome i will definitely take them in mind when i write.

PS- I don't own Arrow or anything in that line only my story and my OC's.

Chapter 2:

It has been two weeks since Beatriz returned home, she felt rested but she never gave any slack when it came to her training, she spent 3 hours a day in the gym and that excludes her morning and evening runs. She felt at ease around people these days but she was alert about what is going on in her surroundings, Oliver had noticed it but he did not say anything it is just the guy he is he knows that one day she will tell him why she is like it. Bea did not ask out about his accident it was not her place but she noticed that it had changed him not just physically but mentally to. He fell asleep on her couch one evening after a night out in town and he started having these nightmares and when she wanted to wake him up he literally attacked her, he did apologize but he was not going to forget it.

Tommy well he has been Tommy always going to parties and spending money, and the newest development he was dating Laurel, thus meaning that she was here most off the time. Beatriz did not know what to do around her, it was a very weird situation on the one side she dated Oliver and now she is dating his best friend, that is why she has some hatred towards her. But then again she was the daughter of her new soon to be boss, so meaning smile all the time, and she hated smiling.

Beatriz thought being home would change some things and make it better, but it did not she still got nightmares and barely slept no one noticed because she was good at covering it. But she felt like a zombie, she hopes it will change once she starts working. Her leg is getting better she runs further everyday even though it still hurts. Tommy saw her limping once he had asked her what is wrong and she made some excuse that her leg was asleep. He didn't believe her but he said nothing.

*******Time leap- 3 days **********

Beatriz woke up from a restless sleep she looked at her phone and saw that it is another hour before she is supposed to wake up for work, she sighed softly and got up knowing that it is no use trying to fall asleep again. She decides that she is going to go make some coffee and sit outside for a while, she goes downstairs and sees that Malcolm is also awake which is not unusual he sometimes gets up early.

"Morning" she says and smiles at him seeing he is pouring her a cup of coffee he hands it to her and she smiles again taking it "Thank you, sleep well?" she asks she never really smiled but with Malcolm she never needed to hide she always smiled when she was around him he just had that thing to him that makes you want to be happy all the time.

"Yes i did, what about you" he asked taking his cup of coffee and taking a sip of it looking at her, she could see that he is not fond of the idea of her being up so early even though it was a work day he knew her schedule like he always does. She never could hide her routine from him she always planned it days ahead and when it didn't go like planned she got very upset about it.

"You know the usual" she says smiling at him he shook her head and they started talking and an hour later she excused herself and got ready for work. When she arrived at the station the clerk at the desk told her to go to Detective Lance's office he is expecting her. She took a deep breath and walked to the office seeing that it was open and that he was looking at the window with her back turned to her she knocked on the door and he turned around and immediately she felt something ignite in her and it made her feel vulnerable.

"Uh Hi Detective Lance, i am Beatriz Conclaves-Merlyn." she says with a slight smile.

Detective Lance POV:

He was looking out the window waiting for his day to begin he remembered that a new member of the team would be joining them today and that she will be working with him. He hoped this girl knew what she is getting into but then again she was in the army. He wondered when he first got her file why she left he wanted to ask her that when she got here. He heard a knock on the door and he turned around expecting to see some young small woman but what he saw in front of him made his heart miss a beat. She was tall and beautiful with dark brown hair almost black and these eyes that looks like it could see through your soul. He knew deep in his heart he wanted to get to know this girl. He heard her great him but he could not say a thing he just kept staring at her...


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi everyone so this is the 3rd chapter for this series. I don't own Arrow or anything like that just my story and my OC's. Enjoy. :-)

**Chapter 3:**

There was some tension at the station for a little while and the others had noticed it. Detective Lance was not the same he freaked out at the smallest thing. Especially when Bea was not nearby, just yesterday he bit off a new intern's head because the guy made one mistake on the paper he was supposed to give Detective Lance. And not to mention today, Bea had a doctor's appointment and had taken a few hours off to go to it and Detective Lance was furious.

He was busy screaming on the intern again when Bea walked in she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was happening. She closed her eyes and shook her head she walked forward and grabbed Quentin's arm dragging him to their office that they share.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked closing the door behind her, she turned around and took off her jacket and hung it up, then she looked at him waiting for an answer. She knew she was new here and had no right to speak to him like that but it didn't correct the fact that he was screaming at some intern for no good reason.

"Sorry, i am just jumpy the past few days and i don't have the patience to wait for the intern to correct his mistakes" he said looking at her then he sat down at his desk opening a file in front off him.

"Look i know i am new but i also know that it is not right to do that Detective. Now please when you get the chance go and apologize to the intern he is scared to death at the moment" she said softly before sitting down at her desk, she took out the report the doctor gave her, he never talked to her about what is wrong he writes out a report that goes to her and a copy that goes to the military.

"Are you okay, i heard you went to the Doctor" she heard Quentin say in a soft voice she looked up at him then she shrugged

"Just a routine check up " she said holding up the envelope "Will see now what is being said" she said opening the envelope not noticing that Quentin sat up a little looking at her. She took out the papers and started reading it she did not notice herself getting pale, she put down the papers on her desk and stood up

"excuse me" she says softly and she walked out of the office towards the door that leads to the back off the police station she opened the door and walked out seeing that there is no one else there she stood against the wall. That was not the kind of news she was expecting to get. She had to go for a series of tests. He did not explain why but she knew that there was something wrong. She did not notice Quentin coming out and standing in front of her he put a hand on her shoulder looking at her.

She looked up at him, that was all that he could handle he pulled her into a hug holding onto her. He knew what was wrong he saw the papers, he knew it was none of his business but he also knew that she needed someone, he walked her back to their office and he got her a cup of coffee. They sat together for hours just talking and he took her home and promised her that he will be there for her if she needed him...

**Author note:** Okay so i know this is a little short but it is just a filler just to keep my readers happy. I will have a longer chapter for you soon. What do you think should happen to Bea, and also what do you think of a relationship between her and Quentin? And what will Malcolm think about it. Please review if you want to... Thanks to everyone who reads this.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author note:** Hey everyone i am sorry once again for not posting last week. This is the fourth chapter in this series. I dont plan the story ahead i write as i think it up. Thanks to kindleflame5 for her review and idea i will use it. I also decided that i am not gonna tell you guys yet what is wrong with Bea i want to use it in another chapter. Thanks for everyone who is reading this story and remember please to review the story with your ideas ect. Also please favourite the story and spread the word... I DONT OWN ARROW ONLY MY STORY AND OC.

**Chapter 4:**

**5 months later:**

It was one of those days at work, there seems to be no getting rest. They had several murders and shootings, Bea still did not know about the Arrow and so forth, she still thought Ollie was the same as the last her adoptive father was changing in more ways than one and she did not like his new attitude.

She and Detective Lance just entered their office after responding to shots fired near the club Verdant in the Glades. Like always when they got there, no one was to be seen and that frustrated them so much. One of the office clerks brought them some coffee and Detective Lance went to his paperwork again and Bea sat down looking at him.

They had grown closer the past few months, he was there for her and she was there for him. They had gone for dinner a few times the past months and he also stayed over one late night but nothing happened they talked till very late and he fell asleep on the couch in her room instead of waking him she left him to sleep. She had also helped him through everything when his daughter who was presumed dead show up. And he in turn helped her through some of the stress of post army.

He thinks he knows almost everything that happened to her in the army, but he is so wrong. The one major thing that he does not know is the one thing that Bea would always stay afraid of.

"Why are you staring at me like that" she heard, and she was snapped back to reality. She had drifted of in one of her many thoughtful daydreams. She had not realized him moving but he was standing in front of her with a smile on his face. She stood up shaking her head.

"I was lost in thought" she said and she slightly smiled at him again. He had noticed her slight smile and he smiled again. It was rarely that she smiled even though only slightly. He was always happy when he made her smile. He had learned to like this girl even though she was years younger than him, she connected with him on a level that not even his ex wife could. She had this weird way of being very mature but at the same time she still had her childish young adult moments that made her so fun. But when it came to her work she was serious, he had told her to call him by his first name at work but she refused saying that at work they must act professional. His feeling had grown more stronger for her, he had actually began to love this creature, but he hasn't told her yet he wanted to wait a little.

Meanwhile he was frustrated, the Arrow was out again and he was still hunting him. The other night he had almost caught him but he got away, he doesn't know how the man moves so fast, then again Bea also moves very fast so that makes the theory that the Arrow was in the army or something.

"Hey you there did i just pass my daydreaming to you?" he shook his head when he was brought back to reality by her usually it was the other way around. She was standing in front of him now, he smiled at her and took her face between his hands. Usually she would object but most of the other members of the force was out on calls and the door was closed.

"Just thinking about the last few months" he said smiling again. He looked at her "Bea never change the way you are" he said again and then he kissed her slightly on her lips...

**A few weeks later:**

Things had progressed the last few weeks, Bea and Quentin had grown more closer and started dating if that is what it was. But not everything was roses and sunshine. Malcolm had lost it totally and he was starting to scare his own son. Bea had tried to talk to him but he cut her off. On the Oliver side of things, well let's just say that Bea had found out that Ollie was the Arrow. He had made her promise not to tell anyone and that is tearing her apart, on the one side was Ollie one of her friends, she wanted to keep his secret like a friend would, but on the other side was Quentin he was frustrated with the Arrow and she wanted nothing more than to tell him who it was. Well that was yesterday today everything will come to a dead stop.

Bea was on her way to work like always, when another car skips the red light and it crashes into her car, she passed out instantly. When she woke up she was tied up to a chair, this was her worst nightmare coming true. She looked around and saw that she was in some sort of lair or something then she saw someone walking towards her it was Malcolm. She frowned when she saw him.

"Malcolm? What is going on?" she asks trying to move but the restraints and the pain made her stop

"Why am i tied? What happened?" she asked again looking at him. He did not look like himself, he looked evil in a way.

"Well everyone has been wondering what has gotten into me and well now i am gonna show you Bea. I have changed there are things that made me change including my son. And most of all you, i found out why you have that scar and it made me mad, made me want to get revenge." he said to her he had knelt down on his knee in front of her "I am not the good person you think i am Bea, not by a long shot. But i need you to understand that this change was easy for me because you made it easy. The more you ignored everything and went on with your life and began dating that detective the more angrier i got and the more i wanted to kill the people that was hurting my family." he said again and he then stood up taking a knife.

"And now it is possible but i need you Bea, i need you to be at my side when i ask you to" he said he walked to her and cut her loose then he walked out leaving her there, Bea closed her eyes tears falling down. She didn't think that he would do such things but then again anything is possible. She stood up her legs barely holding her weight, she was in pain but her need to survive was stronger than the pain and she stumbled out of the building the next thing she knows is that she is in a hospital bed with Quentin at her side.

"You scared me Bea, when you didn't show up for work, i tracked you cell phone and on the way to where you were i saw your car. I thought you were dead" he said, frustration and stress showing on his face "What happened Bea, who took you?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't really remember, all i remember is this masked man holding me captive for some unknown reason and i escaped" she lied to him, she then closed her eyes, she knew that today will change everything and she will be on Malcolm's side.

Quentin knew she is lying to him for some reason, but he also knows that it is no use in getting the truth out of her now. He had scared her to death when he saw the wrecked car and she was lucky to be alive. He also knows that the person who took her knew her and she knew him. He will find out who it is, even if it is the last thing he does in his life...

**Author's note: **So this is a longer chapter like i promised. Hope you like it. Please review and favorite.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Hey guys firstly i just wanna say thanks to everyone who reads the story. Secondly thanks again to kindleflame5 for your review and ideas, another great idea that has been given to me by kindleflame5. So this is the 5th chapter of the story and also might i add it is just a filler and that a great chapter will be following after that. Thanks again for everyone and please remember to review and follow. I DO NOT OWN ARROW JUST MY STORY AND MY OC.

**Chapter 5:**

It has been a few days since the car accident and the whole thing with Malcolm and Bea was getting discharged today. Like always the one to be at her side was Quentin, but today Tommy was there to and he was taking them home. Bea had broken her arm and had a mild concussion along with a few bruises here and there, but the doctor instructed her to stay at home for at least another week, she hated it she did not want to be home. She hated sitting around doing nothing she had always been like that, but this time she had no say in the matter, Quentin did not want her at work and he will be there with her when he is done at work to make sure she does what she is told to do.

"Hey Bea you ready to go" Tommy asks while entering the room she was in, he had heard about the accident from Ollie and he was worried about her and came to the hospital as soon as he could. He was relieved to find Detective Lance there and more relieved when he saw that she was doing okay. When he heard that she could come home today he immediately insisted that he take her and that Quentin can drive along.

"Yeah i am done " Bea says and closes her hand suite case. She smiled at the two men standing at her door, the protective best friend and brother and the other one is the man she had grown to love. She did not want to lie to him but it was for the best, and besides it was her life and if she wanted to help Malcolm she would do so. She was about to pick up her bag when Tommy grabbed it from her she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and walked to the door where Quentin took her hand. At the front desk she signed some papers and in minutes the car was on its way to the house.

Her stomach was turning she did not know what Malcolm's reaction would be when she arrives there. Non the less she needed to speak to him in private and that is exactly what she is gonna do when she gets home regardless of the other two. She had been thinking a lot the past few days, and she has decided that she is going to help Malcolm. She knew that it would mean killing people, but she did not care. She would do anything if it meant getting to the people that had hurt her in the army.

The drive to the house was rather long and when they got there Bea was happy getting out of the car. She had barely exited the car when Quentin took her hand again, they walked up the stares and entered the house. She knew he would be there but she was surprised when he came up to her and hugged her. She had to hug him back so that the others wont think something is wrong.

"I am glad you are home Bea. " he said and looked at her then he turned to the others and smiled at then. The smiled gave Bea chills, she did not like the way he smiled at them.

"If you two would excuse us but there is something i need to discuss with my daughter if you two don't mind" he said. That was the first time that he had called her his daughter and the faces around the room was in a state of pure shock. She smiled slightly at Malcolm and took his arm walking to the study with him. He closed the door behind him and then he turned to her, his face showing no emotion at all.

"Have you thought about what i said?" he asked, she sat down looking him in the eye, her face was serious when she answered him

"Yes i have, and i will help you. I don't care about the Arrow and all that stuff i actually hate them. They should pay for what they have done" she said, in truth she hated Ollie, firstly for lying to her and secondly where was he when she needed him the most? She had been in trouble and he did not help her, and that made her angry that is one of the reason's that she is taking Malcolm's side in this fight.

"Well then that is good Bea" he says walking to her, he kneels down in front of her and looks her in the eye

"I have always known that you would be someone i can rely on. I knew that i cant bring Tommy into this because he is with the Arrow, and he would never be strong enough to do what is necessary, but you Bea, you are something else. You are stronger that Tommy and you can switch your emotions off when necessary and do the job" he says and he strokes her cheek.

Malcolm had watched Bea closely, ever since she came to stay with him after the accident. When she was in high school, she had her deal of fair fights, and even though she was wounded she never said a thing just cleaned herself up and went on with the day as if nothing had happened. He was not surprised when she joined the Army, in fact he had an idea that she would and he was proud off her. So when she returned home he was happy, and he knew she was the one who would be on the Dark Archer's side and that she would not flinch at the thought of killing people. But there was something that she was hiding from him and everyone, and that was how she got the scar on her neck. He had sat and done some research and had called in a few favors, and when he found out what happened he was furious, one because of what happened and two because she did not tell him. Non the less, the next day he had planned everything, the whole car accident and so forth he knew Bea would get hurt but at that moment he just did not care.

"I will tell you when i will need you, don't worry about your mask and so forth i will arrange everything" he said standing up and leaving the room. Bea took a deep breath and stood up walking to her room, when she entered she saw that Quentin was sitting on her couch she smiled at him and sat down next to him, and he held her.

"What was that about?" he asked looking at her

"Oh nothing just some lecture about safety and so forth" she lied, she was a good at the whole lying , but Quentin was good at what he does and he had noticed her lying. He hated it, since the accident things have changed somewhat, she is lying to him and she is not really opening up to him anymore. She is very distant and he is going to find out what is going on.

2 Weeks later:

Bea was doing better everyday, she had returned to work but was put on the desk, so that means that Quentin had to partner up with someone else for the time being. She was busy doing some paperwork when Malcolm entered the office, she frowned at him. She did not know what he was doing here, he never comes here.

"I am taking you to lunch" he says to her, she knew that it was not going to be lunch but something else, she sighed and stood up, she quickly wrote a note to Quentin.

_I am going to go out to lunch with Malcolm. I will be back soon, do not worry about me i am safe._

_I love you_

_Bea._

_PS. Dinner tonight at my place, be there at 7._

She put the note on his desk and walked out with Malcolm getting into the Limo, she hated the thing but did not have a choice, she sat opposite him

"What is this about" she asked when they started driving.

"I told you that i would come and get you when i needed you" he said and stared out the window. There was silence the rest of the drive. After what felt like hours they finally stopped and she was guided to an underground lair. She looked around and saw two glass cases both filled with masks and costumes, she liked the second one which was obviously hers.

"Do you like it?" Malcolm asked when he noticed her looking at the second glass case. He had it made for her a week ago.

"Well it is my style so yes i do. So why am i here" she asks looking at him now, she was guided to sit down on a chair. He had not answered her instead her walked to another room when he came back he had an injection in his hand, it was filled with this red fluid. Bea immediately stood up

"What is that" she asks backing away, she was against the wall now. Malcolm still did not say anything, and he injected her with the stuff, she went limp against him and he picked her up carrying her to a table and putting her on it, he had this evil smile on his face, he stroked her cheek again.

"I am just making sure that they never hurt you again" he says to her, he takes out her phone and smashes it against the wall, then he turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile:

Quentin got back in his office and saw that Bea was not there, he saw the note on his desk and read it then he smiled when he saw that she is telling him that they are gonna have dinner tonight, he looked at his watch and saw that it was 5 pm already and thought that Bea must be at home already and forgot to take the note. He went home and took a shower and got ready to have dinner, he arrived at her house a little early and went up to look for her when he saw that no one was there he started to panic, he took out his phone and tried to call her but it went to voice mail. He was now in a full state of panic and called the police station and they started looking for her...

**Authors note:** I know you all hate me now for ending the chapter there, but hey i need to create some tension. So i hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and follow... Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey everyone, so this chapter was co-writed, thanks to Kindleflame5 for helping me write this one... Hope you enjoy the 6th chapter of this series. Please review and follow. I DO NOT OWN ARROW ONLY MY OC AND STORY.

Chapter 6:

By now Quentin was worried sick, they searched for Bea for hours with no luck. She was gone, no where to be seen and neither was Malcolm. Quentin was at the point where he thought they were kidnapped and are either being held ransom or killed. He was sitting in her room holding a picture of her and him together, he had called Tommy who was at a nightclub and told him that Bea and his father is missing and he was on his way here.

Meanwhile in the lair. Bea woke up confused she looks around and sees Malcolm standing in front of her.

"What happened?" she asks and she notices that she no longer wears the cast that was on her arm and that her injuries have been healed.

"I gave you an experimental drug that heals and regenerates any missing body part, like a eye or even a hand or a foot" he says and he helps her sit up. Bea looks confused at him, she does not believe him and he sees it, he grabs her arm and pulls out a very sharp knife, and then in one swift motion he cuts of her hand.

Bea was about to scream when she noticed that she does not feel any pain, she looks down at her hand and to her surprise little blood comes out. She continuous to watch as a new hand instantly grows back, she flexes her fingers in wonderment.

"This is unbelievable" she says and the next thing she knows Malcolm has her in his arms in a hug

"Nothing will ever happen to you again, no one will ever hurt you and you won't have to worry about it anymore" he says smiling and still holding her.

"When do we start our work" she asks him pulling away, he starts laughing and takes her to the glass case where her costume is in,

"Well let us introduce Crimson to the world shall we" he says and he takes out his costume, they quickly change into their costumes and they leave together...

Few hours later:

She and Malcolm have been going around in Staring City for hours hoping that the Arrow would come out of his hiding. She told Malcolm to go home when he wanted to give up and that she wanted to stay out a little longer. He had been away for an hour or so when The Arrow finally showed up, she looked at him not as her best friend but as her enemy.

"Who are you ?" he asked, she was hiding in the shadows she walked forward a little and she came out of the shadows.

"I am the one person that is going to make your life a living hell" she said she is using a voice modulator that made her voice go in a lower tone.

"What have i done to you that you shall say that?" he asked she shook her head and started laughing

"You were not there when a friend needed you the most and that person was my friend and you betrayed her and if you betrayed her you have betrayed me and i do not forgive easily" with that she took out her Baton and hit him in the arm, she backed up a little and she was hit with a arrow in the chest she looked down at it not feeling any pain, she then took out the arrow and threw it in front of him. He looked at her with confusion but he did not have a lot of time to think about it, she had come forward fighting him. They fought for a while and she hit him very hard one last time, then she tied him to the pillar, taking off his hood exposing him to the world.

**Meanwhile:**

Malcolm walked through the door of his house and then he was pushed against the wall.

"Where is Bea" he asked. Malcolm recognized the voice as Detective Lance he shook his head

"Let me go Lance, she is fine she is on her way home" Malcolm said and Detective Lance let him go

"Where were you two all day you had me worried" Quentin said, before he could get an answer he called in that they had found Beatriz and that she is fine, he then looked at Malcolm again

"We were out on a business meeting it had gone on longer than we thought it would, she said that she just wants to get some stuff and that she will be home soon" Malcolm said and he went up to his room.

Bea had gone back to the lair and got changed she then went to one of the china restaurants and got a few take outs, she had promised a dinner but it was late and she didn't want to stand and cook for hours, she turned into the driveway and when she got in the door Quentin was already waiting for her, she smiled at him.

"Hey sorry i am late the meeting went on longer than thought and my phone's battery died" she said and she smiled at him.

"Never do that again Bea, i was worried " he said and he hugged her then he noticed that her cast was off

"Why is your cast off Bea" he asked, she then shrugged

"I heal quickly i was feeling better and i went to the doctor he said it was okay to take off the cast but i must be careful" she said then she started to walk up the stairs she looked back at him

"You coming?" she asked holding up the bag she was holding she smiled at him then she turned around again and walked up putting the food down on her table she turned back to him

"I just want to freshen up" she said and walked to the bathroom changing into some comfortable clothes and she walked out again she smiled when she saw that he had taken the food out and had lit some candles, he also had placed two cushions by the fireplace. She walked to him, he was looking at the fire and she hugged him from behind and put her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you" she said, she knew everything was a lie in her life the only thing that is true is Quentin and their relationship, he turned to her and kissed her...

And we can only imagine what happened next..

**Author's note:** Hey guys i hope this chapter is okay, and i am not going to go into details of the last part i will leave that up to your imagination. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's note: /strong Hey everyone so firstly I just want to appologise for not updating in a while, my laptop broke. Secondly I decided that I am gonna retire Crimson in this chapter, she won't be gone forever it is just for a while. I hope you guys enjoy this chapterbr /Disclaimer: I do not own arrow or anything of arrow. I only own my OC characters and my /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter7:/strong/spanbr /br /It has been a few weeks since Bea took the serum and became Crimson. It has not been a easy couple of weeks. She works during the day and most nights is spent with malcolm, the other nights is spent with Quentin. Things have progressed quickly in their relationship since that night. Burt lying to him is starting to take it's toll on her. And he is also starting to notice that she is /br /They went to work together this morning and he went out to get them some coffee and when he returned he saw that Bea was asleep on her arms. He stopped and looked at her for a few seconds before he put the cup down and sat down on the desk next to her. He gently stroked her /"Hey come on Bea, you have to wake up" he said and she almost jumped out off her seat, she shook her head rubbing her /"I am so sorry, I just wanted to close my eyes for a little" she said and she took the cup of coffee that he handed her and smiled at him. She barely took a sip of coffee when they got called out. She sighed and grabbed her gun and badge and followed /br /A few hours later she found herself in the lair with Malcolm. She was reading a book and he was busy on his laptop with something. She looked up at him she had this feeling that he was hiding something from her. Even though he trusted her more he was very distand the last few days. He looked up at her and he smiled, she smiled back and stood /"I am going to go hime, have a early night" she said and walked to him, kissing him on the cheek. He tried to hide his laptop but she saw everything and having a photographic memory did not help, but she pretended if she saw /br /By now she had become accustomed to running home when they were at the lair, it had become like second nature to her. Usually she would think of peaceful things but tonight her mind was full of what she saw. Malcolm was planning on destroying the Glades, the place where she grew up. She arrived home and saw that Quentin was there and she smiled at him and they spent the night talking to each other until they fell asleep. But it was not a peacefull sleep for Bea, she was having nightmares of the Glades being destroyed. She woke up somewhere along the way and she saw that Quentin was still asleep, so she got up and took a shower. She was still in the shower when everything hit her and she started crying, she cried about what she saw and she cried about what she had done that last few weeks. She did not know how long had passed but the tears finally dried up and she got out of the shower and got dressed. She went back into the room and saw that Quentin was awake, she climbed into bed again and laid her head on his chest holding him. He had seen that she had been crying but he did not ask her why, he knew that she will tell him soon /br /They were at work when Bea recieved a call from Oliver's mom, she frowned and answered the phone listening to what she was saying. She then hang up and looked out the window. Malcolm was planning on destroying the Glades tonight. She knew she had to stop him so she walked out telling the girl at the front desk to tell Quentin she will be back in a few. She got in her car and drove to where Malcolm was, she got out of the car and walked to where he was /"Why are you going to destroy the Glades?" she asked before he could get a word out. She saw that he was suprised to see her there, but his suprised turned into instand rage and he pushed her against the /"If you tell anyone I will kill Quentin, now leave here" he said and he let her go. She ran to her car and gave him one last look before she got in and drove back to the station. Somewhere in between she started crying and she walked into the office ignoring the girl at the front desk that ask what what wrong. She walked to the office and she close the door behing her looking at Quentin. He saw that she was crying and he stood up fast walking to her putting his hands on her shoulders. br /"Hey what happened? Why are you crying?" he asked. She then told him what Malcolm was planning, she was about to tell him about Crimson when his phone started ringing. He looked at it for a moment before he answered it, it was the hood and he was telling Quentin the same as what Bea just told him. He hung up the phone and walked out to speak to the head /br /A few hours later she walked into where Ollie was hiding, she shook her head and stepped back when he tried to hug her. She had not seen him since the fight and she felt guilty about what happened. She asked him of they were planning on doing something and he told her that they are trying to find the location of the device. Everything went fast after that. She was in the hideout with Felicity, who was on the phone with Quentin trying to deactivate the device. And Ollie and Diggle went to get Malcolm. She stood there listening when she remembered something, there were two devices, she frowned looking at Felicity who's back was turned to her. Bea quickly and quietly snuck out and she was halfway there when she got a call from Quentin telling her that they disarmed the device. br /"There are two devices, i am on my way to disable the second one" she said and he tried to talk her out of it, "look I need to do this, I have to do this. Please take care of Tommy. I love you" she said and she hing up the phone entering the place. But she was too late, she was about to round the last corner when the device went off. She felt the ground start to shake under her, and she closed her eyes when the rocks starting falling around her...br /br /strongAuthor's note:/strong So I am kind leaving you guys a cliffhanger. But I will update soon, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and follow. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read the story./p 


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Hey everyone so I have my mums laptop again so I decided to post another chapter. This is going to be a little bit different but I am not going to say anything. You guys would just have to read it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 8: **

Quentin was worried, but he first had to make sure that his daughter was okay, and then he was going to go and search for Bea. He had just arrived at the office where Laurel work just to see it collapse. He grabbed her when she wanted to go back in for Tommy, but it was too late. He stayed to make sure that Laurel was okay and then he called Felicity asking her where the second device went off, when he got the place he drove there immediatly. The whole place had collapsed and he saw that Bea's car was there, he was hoping that she was not there but with his luck he knew that was not possible. He grabbed his torch and went in unaware that Oliver was there dressed as the hood, he made his way through the rubble. He stopped suddenly when he saw the vigilante, Ollie also heard someone and he turned around he had his hood off, he did not care that someone saw him now all he wanted was to get Bea out from under the rubble. Detective Lance was shocked when he saw that is was Oliver who was the hood, he shook his head and helped him move the rocks and debree.

"She can not be very deep, she was not far in when everything happened." Oliver said and with that they moved a huge boulder and under it was Bea, she was unconcious. That is when Quentin it hit Quentin that she might be dead, he did not think of the danger he pulled her out from under the rest of the debree. She was covered in her own blood but she was breathing and that is all that mattered. But he knew that he should get her to the hospital and fast. He looked at Oliver and he picked her up walking behind Oliver who was moving other debree out of the way for him. Once outside Quentin put her in the backseat of his car and turned to Oliver who told him that he can go, and that he wil join him after he got dressed in normal clothes. And with that Oliver took off, Quentin got in the car and he drove as fast as possible to Starling Hospital. He got there and the nurses took Bea from him and he was told to wait in the waiting room, it felt like hours before one of the nurses came to see him.

"She is in bad shape, they took her into surgery" the nurse said and she turned to help the other people, Quentin closed his eyes shaking his head, when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up and it was Oliver. He shook his head again and told him that she is in surgery then he walked away to get them some coffee. They sat there for about 3 hours when the Doctor came out to talk to them.

"She is stable, but she lost a lot off blood, if you had gotten here 10 minutes later she would have been dead. She is in the ICU, and we are going to keep her there for a while" he told them and then he looked at Quentin.

"Detective Lance, can I speak to you in private please" the Doctor asked and Quentin frowned nodding walking with the Doctor into a seperate room asking if something is wrong.

"well I do not know how to define this. But Beatriz well she is pregnant, about 3 weeks. It was to early for her to notice but she is lucky that she did not loose the baby. But we are going to keep an close eye on them both" the doctor said and he left Quentin to think about everything. Quentin just stood there in shock looking out the window...

**Author's note: **So i did not want to leave you on one cliffhanger too long, so I wrote another chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review and follow. And thanks to everyone who is reading.


End file.
